Something Stupid
by Cora Summers
Summary: Olivia is in a bar with the boys. They know she’s a lesbian and that she hasn’t been on a date in a while. They bet her that she can’t pick up a woman of their choice. They choose Alex. This is before she starts with SVU. A/O


I don't own the Characters. They are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC.

* * *

Something Stupid

Olivia Benson leaned back in the booth, a big grin plastered on her face. She was out with the rest of the detectives from the Special Victims Unit, celebrating the completion of a high profile case. A New York Senator's daughter had been attacked while she was walking back to her dorm from the NYU library. Not only had they solved it, but it had been Olivia had been the one to crack it.

She didn't care so much about the praise and attention she was getting. It was more fact another pervert was off the streets. What made it even better was the bastard confessed, meaning it would leave very little doubt as to whether or not he had actually done it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her partner, Elliot Stabler, stood up. "I'd like to propose a toast," he slurred, having already had several drinks. "To Olivia, the best partner a cop could ask for and the best damn detective in the squad."

A chorus of "here, here" could be heard from Munch and Fin. Olivia wasn't really paying attention anymore as she was watching the elegant blonde woman at the bar signal for her check. She had seen the woman enter the bar and order a glass of wine, not a usual order among the patrons of this particular establishment. By the look of her relaxed position and the small smile on her face, it almost seemed like she was celebrating something. Olivia had been tempted to ask her to join them, after all, no one should be celebrating alone. However, she hadn't had nearly enough to drink.

It didn't take very long for the other detectives to notice Olivia's lack of response to their praise. They followed her line of sight to see what had the female detective so enthralled. Missing the signal, they all thought Olivia was going to try and pick her up.

"Ahh…" Munch said. "Has one of the fine figured females in here finally caught the eye of the illustrious Detective Benson?"

Olivia's attention snapped back to her own group. "Thankfully, no one noticed the slight blush that was creeping onto her dark complexion. "What are you talking about, Munch?" Olivia asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Come off it, Liv. You know you were checking her out," Fin said.

"Oh, please," Olivia scoffed. "I came here to celebrate with my friends, not see if I could land a one night stand."

"Liv when was the last time you went out on a date?" Elliot asked. "Hell, when was the last time you even talked to a woman who wasn't a victim, or a witness?"

"It hasn't been that long, Elliot," Olivia denied.

"Come on, Liv. I bet you don't even remember how to talk to a woman," Fin said.

Not one of the detectives missed the spark that statement brought to the eyes of Detective Munch. "Gentleman," he said, referring to Elliot and Fin. "I believe we should put this theory to a test."

"What are you talking about, John?" Olivia questioned warily. This did not sound like something she was going to enjoy.

"We are going to pick out a woman, my dear Olivia, and it is going to be your objective to get her to leave with you. A hundred dollars say you can't do it."

Olivia looked a little disgusted at the idea. "You have got to be kidding me, John? I am way past the age where I will use a person like that," Olivia told them. When she saw the interest in the idea had not diminished in the three male detectives, she continued rather heatedly. "I am not here so you can indulge your male fantasies."

"Are you saying you can't do it, Liv?" asked Elliot with a smug expression. He knew how to push her buttons better than anyone else in the squad. It was one of the benefits of being her partner. He also knew that 'can't' was not a word in Olivia Benson's vocabulary.

Just as he had expected, Olivia's eyes darkened at the thought of someone telling her she couldn't do something. "Pick her," she told the male trio with a determination they had only seen when she was working a case.

She watched as the men scanned the bar, each looking for something different. Fin wanted someone Olivia could celebrate with tonight. She had done a damn fine job and deserved a night she would remember. Elliot wanted someone he could see Olivia in an actual relationship with, someone she could talk to when a case got hard for her. John was purposely looking for someone who would turn her down. He wanted to prove that he wasn't the only member of the squad who had no luck with women.

Of course it was Munch who would be the one to find his pick first. "There," he said, his voice full of smugness.

"Which one?" Olivia asked suspiciously. After all, she would be the one who had to talk to this woman.

"The elegant blonde sitting at the bar," Munch said. "The same one you were eyeing earlier."

"Hey," Elliot interrupted. "I was gonna pick her." He didn't know why, but something about the woman told him she was definitely long-term potential.

"Well, it looks like you have your challenge, Olivia," Fin stated. He wouldn't say it to the others, but he had also been considering the blonde. Despite how she was dressed and her drink of choice, Fin got the feeling she could be a lot of fun when she let her guard down. It didn't hurt that he already knew Olivia found her attractive.

Olivia, resigned to her fate, took a deep breath and got up from the table. She started the long walk towards the bar, the entire way trying to think of a way to come out of this situation unscathed and with as little embarrassment to both parties.

She was only a few steps away when she finally thought of something. Clearing her throat she tried to get the attention of the woman in front of her. "Excuse me, miss?" Olivia patiently waited for the woman to acknowledge her. She didn't have to wait long. Olivia watched as the woman turned to her with a polite smile and a raised eyebrow in question. "I know you don't know me and this may seem a little strange, but I need for you to walk out of this bar with me."

The woman gave her a shocked look, but still said nothing prompting Olivia to continue. "Do you see those three men in the booth behind me?" she asked.

The woman's response gave Olivia the first chance to hear the woman's voice. "Yes, but what does this have to do with me leaving with you?" the woman asked in a low, melodic voice.

Olivia sighed knowing she would have to explain at least a small part of what was happening. "They made a bet that I couldn't get the woman of their choice to leave with me. I have been caught up in work and it's been a while since they have seen me with someone."

A slow smile started to spread across the woman's face. "And not only are they trying to look out for you but they are also trying to feed into the stereotypical male fantasies."

Olivia returned the smile at the woman's insight. "Something like that, yeah. So will you help me out?"

"I'm not sure," the woman said. At Olivia's defeated look, the woman smiled again. "I don't like to leave bars with a person whose name I don't even know."

Olivia laughed at the small teasing she had received and held out her hand. "Olivia Benson."

The woman accepted her hand, the smile still on her face. "Nice to meet you, Olivia. I'm Alex Cabot."


End file.
